My I Hold Your Hand
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: During a team match Corrin is "saved" by his partner Fox McCloud. This confuses the princes, and so after the match he decides to go talk to the mercenary to find out why he would break a rule like that. Light M/M one shot.


**A/N: Okay, so I know this might seem a bit random of me to post this one shot considering I said I was going to take a break and everything. However, I've had this does for a few months now, and so I just decided to upload it. It's nothing too special, just an attempt at a Fox x Corrin (male) one shot. I tried to be as light with the romance as I could...so hopefully it doesn't seem too forced or anything. Anyway please don't judge this too harshly since well how I could not give this another try since both gender of Corrin can be together with someone of the same sex in Fire Emblem Fates.**

May I Hold Your Hand

Corrin looked on with his Yato blade in hand as he and his partner Fox McCloud were taking on the team of Robin and Lucina in a three stock match on the Bridge of Eldin stage. And currently all four fighters had one final life left before the match would end deciding the winning team. The prince knew that it was now or never as he charged towards the blue haired princess who in turn also ran towards him until both of their blades clashed with one another thus canceling both of their attempted attacks. After this happened he saw the young woman try to hit with a side smash attack when she had swung her blade in front of herself pointed in his direction. Acting quickly the young man performed his Counter Surge move which countered the attempted attack once he had transformed into a dragon. And when he did this he hit back with a surge of water like magic which sent Lucina flying high into the air, but not enough to send her flying off screen resulting in a KO. Once he saw her land though the white haired young man charged up a Dragon's Fang Shot attack thus releasing an blue orb from his arm that had changed into that of a dragon's mouth. And once the orb hit the future princess it paralyzed her, and once the effect wore off she started to going flying away. However, before she got to far the dragon like mouth clamped down onto her sending the princess flying thus KOing her.

And when Corrin had turned around to face the left side of the bridge he saw the leader of the Star Fox team grab the tactician before throwing up into the air and hitting him a few times with his blaster. But when the prince saw the mercenary jump up to do a follow up attack he was stopped by the other white haired man once he had used his Nosferatu tome thus trapping the green eyed fox with dark magic that hurt him while at the same proceeded to heal Robin at the same time. Corrin's attention was brought away from the two other fighters when he heard the sound of horn off in the distance. Once this happened he heard something coming up behind him, and when he turned around he saw an odd looking creature riding on top of a boar like creature. The prince quickly jumped out of the way and as he did he saw a bomb had been placed in the middle of the bridge. Seeing this prompted him to run as fast as he could before he heard the sound of the bridge being blow to pieces thus causing a gap to be in between the left and right sides of the structure. Corrin knew he could make the jump across the gap as he started to run before jumping into the air. But once he did this he was not expecting Robin to be a bit above him before the prince found himself falling downward once he had been hit with Robin's down air attack with his Levin Sword. The red eyed young man attempted to recover as he did his second jump while there after performing his Dragon Ascent move which caused wings to grow from his back and launch himself upward. Sadly it was not enough as the edge of the bridge was just out of his reach. However, when he started to fall back downward his eyes widen in shock when he saw both of Fox's hands grab onto his one hand. _"What? Why did Fox save me from falling? I thought partners weren't allowed to help each other like this?"_ The prince thought to himself, as he was pulled up onto the bridge.

When he looked at the vulpine though Corrin was caught off guard when he saw a hint of relief in Fox's green eyes. Before he could ponder on this though the prince saw the anthro fox go flying when he got hit from behind by Robin's Levin Sword once he had done his side smash attack. Corrin looked on as the mercenary flew through the air very quickly before he saw a bright flash of light from the right side of the stage meaning that he was KOed as well. Corrin stood up onto his feet and quickly dodged an attempted Arcfire attack that was thrown by the tactician. Corrin waited a few second until the blast of fire vanished before he ran up and hit him with his side smash which involved his free hand and arm becoming a dragon's claw. Not only that but it had a pointed tip on like that of sword. And when it hit Robin it sent him flying fling until he want out of bounds giving the team of Corrin and Fox the victory.

ooooooo

Corrin walked down the many hallways of the Smash Mansion a few hours after his team match had ended. But as the sun began to set off in the horizon the prince stopped walking when he had passed by a nearby balcony and saw Fox standing out on the balcony with his hands placed on top of the stone railing. The young man let out took in a breath of air before slowly releasing it as he knew that it was now or never if he wanted answers to his questions. Corrin slowly walked out onto the balcony while he said, "Good evening, Fox. I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I was hoping I could talk to you for a bit."

The young man saw the light brown and cream furred fox look back over his shoulder as he replied, "Oh, Prince Corrin. Um sure I suppose I don't mind talking with you. But about what?"

Hearing this caused a light blush to spread across the prince's face before he responded back with, "Well, you see I'm afraid something happened during our match that has left me a bit confused." Once Corrin had said this he saw the vupline nod his head understanding which only caused him to become even more embarrassed as he added, "And now I realize that I might be putting too much thought into this matter. But I have to know. Why did you grab my hand and help me back up onto the stage?"

Corrin found himself taken aback when he saw a light blush spread across the furry face of the leader of the Star Fox team. He was even more confused when he saw him rub the back of his neck while he commented, "Are you really that bothered by it? I mean isn't that what teammates are suppose to do? Aren't they suppose to help each other?"

"What you're saying it true. But after you had helped me back onto the stage I saw a hint of relief in your eyes. Not only that, but as you held my hand it felt as though...you didn't want to let go?" Corrin pointed out which only seemed to cause the anthro fox to become even more uncomfortable. Seeing this though caused the prince to look away when he continued with, "Please forgive me, Fox. I had a feeling talking about this would make you uncomfortable. I-I'll leave you alone for a while."

Once Corrin had turned around and began to walk away he was quickly brought to a stop when he felt Fox grab a hold of his right hand as he begged, "Please wait, Corrin. L-Let me explain." Hearing this prompted the white haired young man to turn around. And upon doing this he saw that Fox's face was very close to his own as he added, "Y-You're right. After I had broken the rules and helped you up I just couldn't bring myself to let go of your hand. To be honest I'm not sure why I felt that way myself. But all I know that is when I saw you barely miss the edge of the bridge something inside of me told me to reach out for you."

"Something inside of you? Fox, are you trying to tell me that you might have feelings for me?" Corrin questioned as a light blush returned to his face. This light blush soon after turned into a darker shade of red when he felt Fox's left hand place itself onto the left side of his face.

And as Corrin placed his own left hand over it the mercenary confessed, "I'm honestly not quite sure how I feel about you, Corrin. But what I do know is that nothing would make me happier then getting to know you better while we're here taking part in this tournament. I-If that's alright with you that is?"

"Nothing would make me happier, Fox." Corrin admitted, as the two continued to stare into each other's eyes before they leaned into one another for a soft and gentle kiss.


End file.
